The Good Life
by Rymwho
Summary: Adora despierta con una pesadilla pero no iba a dejar que su día se arruinara por algo que no tiene sentido ¿verdad?. G!P Catra. Post Season 3. Alternative Universe


"CATRA ¡NO!" Gritó Adora abriendo los ojos y se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada, estaba sudando por la horrible pesadilla que acaba de tener. Se dio cuenta que aún era de noche en Brightmoon.

Glimmer apareció a lado de Adora con un destello rosado. Tenía puesta una pijama.

"Adora ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó con preocupación la joven princesa al escuchar el gritó de su amiga desde su habitación.

Adora miró a Glimmer aún respirando con agitación y pensó de nuevo en la pesadilla donde vio a Catra activando un especie de portal donde las llevaba a diferentes escenarios mientras peleaban.

Apretó sus sabanas y agitó su cabeza espabilando su mente "Solo fue una pesadilla..." dijo lentamente.

Glimmer se apiado de la rubia y se sentó a lado de ella "¿Quieres hablar de eso?" preguntó.

Adora tomo un respiró "Soñé que estábamos peleando contra la Horda pero Catra era comandante y entonces llegamos a un punto donde ella activó un especie de portal y..." Adora iba a seguir hablando hasta que vio que su amiga tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Vamos Adora que eso suena ridículo" Habló la joven princesa "¿Catra en la Horda? puff" agitó su mano como si fuera algo obvio "Ella preferiría morir antes que servir a la Horda" se ríe suavemente.

La rubia asintió pensando en la joven felina que tenía como novia; Catra odiaba con todo su alma a la Horda por todos los males que le causó a su pueblo. Es ridículo ¿Verdad?

Pero no dejaba de tener una pequeña sensación incomoda con dicha idea.

"Tienes razón" respondió la rubia "Debo estar cansada..."

Glimmer asintió "Debe ser el estrés de estos días, después de todo mañana es tú día especial"

La rubia arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión pero luego algo en su mente reacciono ¡La boda! El día de mañana se iba a casar con Catra y ella en estos momentos estaba despierta!

"Sigo sin poder creer que mamá siga aún esas viejas costumbres de hacer dormir a los novios por separados o de que no se pueden ver antes de la boda por mala suerte"

Adora recordó con diversión cuando pudo escuchar a Catra quejándose con Angella para que la dejara dormir con Adora en esa noche pero luego apareció Micah y según palabras de Glimmer tuvieron que optar por 'medidas desesperadas' para que Catra no se colara en la habitación y por medidas desesperadas se refería atar a la felina en su habitación. Hubiera pagado por ver todo eso.

Iba a responder y de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza asustando a ambas chicas que se abrazaron y luego vieron como un Bow entro con un grito de guerra apuntando su arco a todos lados buscando al posible enemigo.

Glimmer se soltó de Adora y bufo con molestia desapareciendo con un destello rosa y apareciendo detrás del chico con otro destello dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el chico se agarrara por el dolor. Bow miró a su amiga que tenía los brazos cruzados con una expresión de pocos amigos "¡Glimmer!"

"Te he dicho que ya no asustes a la gente entrando en la puerta y apuntando a la gente como un maníaco!" Regaño las princesa poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

El chico alzo los brazos "¡Protección!" Se defendió el moreno guardando su arco "Si Catra no esta aquí ¿Quien protegerá a Adora? Recuerdas cuando Adora fue lastima en una pelea y Catra terminó usando una de mis flechas y lo transformo en un monstruo de metal?" Tembló al recordar eso y una pequeña lagrima se deslizo "Ese día casi me comen."

Ambas princesas soltaron una carcajada al recordar a Bow corriendo por su vida mientras que un pequeño monstruo de metal lo estaba persiguiendo y el chico desde ese día exageraba el tamaño. Adora se acostó de nuevo en su cama ignorando a sus amigos que seguían peleando.

Recuerda cuando conoció a Catra en Mystacor.

Un día llegaron a Mystacor y entonces Light Spinner les presentó a una de las mejores estudiantes de magia, una joven chica con rasgos felinos llamada C'yra (Catra para los amigos). a Adora le llamo la atención de inmediato la felina ya que a pesar de que la Horda era variada con su gente con características de animales nunca conoció a alguien con rasgos felinos.

Catra fue la ultima Magicat que quedaba con vida. Su pueblo fue aniquilado cuando la Horda llego a Etheria e invadió a Halfmoon, pero sus padres en un último acto de heroísmo ocultaron a su bebé en una canasta de frutas que milagrosamente llego a Mystacor donde Light Spinner la acogió y la cuidó convirtiéndola en su estudiante.

La verdad es que al principio Adora y Catra no se llevaron bien. Catra era muy... burlona y le encantaba hacerle bromas a la gente (en especial a los desconocidos). Pero eso cambió cuando Catra terminó invocando un Fénix de color oro en el cielo con magia sorprendiendo gratamente a la princesa del poder. Fue para cortejarla.

Desde ese día fueron inseparables.

Adora respiró hondo con felicidad al saber que mañana por fin se iba a poder casar con Catra en paz sin la Horda pisándole los talones. Trató de conciliar el sueño a pesar de ese pequeño sentimiento de amargura en su pecho.

* * *

Adora se despertó en su cama muy emocionada por era el día especial donde se va a casar con el amor de su vida. Adora sonrió de felicidad y se puso su habitual camisa blanca y pantalones grises para poder bajar a desayunar. Cuando Adora abrió la puerta de su habitación notó que la Reina Angella estaba a fuera con una una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Adora ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Habló la reina.

Adora asintió "Seguro"

Angella entró a la habitación y se sentó en el pequeño sillón individual invitando a que Adora se sentara también. Cuando la princesa se sentó finalmente, la Reina tosió nerviosamente esperando que la charla fuera rápida.

"Adora..." Hablo la reina. Le reconfortaba saber que solamente iba a hablar con una adolescente y no con dos agradeciendo el hecho de que Light Spinner se encargaría de Catra.

"Mi reina?"

Aquí va. "Adora. Tu y Catra solamente tienen 19 años y son muy jóvenes..." habló juntando sus manos "...para tener niños."

Adora parpadeo confundida por las palabras de su Reina y después de varios segundos tratando de entenderlo su cerebro finalmente captó lo que quería decir.

El rostro de Adora se puso rojo como un tomate y estaba caliente por el nerviosismo de que la mismísima reina de Brightmoon le esté dando este tipo de conversación.

"Estoy segura que antes lo han intentado pero si están seguras de consumar hoy su relación entonces..." Miro la constante cambió de expresiones en la rubia de pasar a la confusión hasta llegar el evidente nerviosismo y vergüenza "...debes saber que la primera vez siempre sera maravilloso cuando lo haces con la persona que mas amas." Sonríe con cariño al recordar su noche de bodas con Micah dando paso algo mas fuerte: Glimmer.

Adora solo pudo asentir.

"Catra es diferente a los humanos como nosotros así que ella..." siguió hablando.

El cerebro de Adora tuvo un cortocircuito al escuchar a la Reina Angella y llego a un punto que ya no podía retener mas las palabras. Entonces la madre de Glimmer le repitió que Catra no era una humana como ellos. Los Magicats tenían mas necesidades.

¡Quería Morir!

* * *

Después de una vergonzosa charla. Adora bajo a desayunar y subió de nuevo a su habitación para comenzar a arreglarse. Se miró al espejo notando que su cuerpo ya no era tan musculosa como antes cuando la Horda aún estaba activa obligándola a que entrenara todos los días (aparte de que sus transformaciones a She-Ra habían reducido).

De algún modo no sentía que fuera su cuerpo real.

El sueño de anoche se sintió bastante real. Si no hubiera llegado Glimmer para calmarla posiblemente hubiera creído por completo el sueño.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro la Reina Angella. La cara de Adora se puso de nuevo roja al recordar la conversación de hace algunas horas. La reina tenía el vestido blanco en uno de sus brazos.

* * *

Adora al terminar de ponerse su vestido donde Perfuma la ayudo para su maquillaje y Mermista arreglo su cabello. Angella sonrió cuando Adora se vio al espejo y su cara se ilumino por la emoción.

Era hermosa

El vestido escarolo blanco hecha a la medida por el mejor el mejor diseñador de Brightmoon con las telas mas finas que existe. Después de todo se iba a casar la princesa que derroto a la Horda así que no le podían diseñar cualquier cosa. Su cabello rubio recogido en un moño con flores blancas (cortesía de perfuma), unos pendientes de oro rosa en sus orejas que combinaba con sus ojos grises.

"A Catra le va encantar" Comentó la reina.

Adora sonríe y le agradece.

"A partir de hoy seras conocida como Adora de D'riluth" suelta una ligera risa "Los magicats y sus nombres complicados"

"D'riluth" susurro lentamente Adora con cuidado de decirlo correctamente y pensó "es..."

"El apellido de Catra" sonrió juntando sus manos "puesto que en la Horda no tuviste ningún apellido... Catra te dará el suyo."

Adora repitió 'D'riluth' en sus labios varias veces y cada vez le gustaba su nuevo apellido, quiso repetir nuevamente 'D'riluth' pero en vez de eso salio otra cosa sin pensarlo:

"Mara" Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando dijo el nombre de la antigua She-Ra ¿pero porque lo dijo en estos momentos? Soltó un pequeño jadeo inaudible.

"¿Adora ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó la reina pero parecía que la rubia no la escuchaba era como si estuviera en su propio mundo y estaba asustada por algo cuando dijo 'Mara' de repente "¿Adora?" Intento nuevamente la regente de Brightmoon haciendo que la princesa por fin reaccionara y la vio con claro pánico en los ojos "¿Estas bien?"

Adora parpadeo varias veces "Lo siento, los nervios" soltó una risa nerviosa "Digo, que me voy a casar hoy."

Angella parecía que iba a decir algo

Pero el escenario cambió de repente y Adora ya no estaba en su habitación con la reina sino que estaba caminando en una larga alfombra de color oro dentro de lo que parecía ser una iglesia ¿como llego aquí? No recordaba, tenía imágenes pero no recordaba que ella las viviera. Siguió caminando y vio a todos sus amigos y otros invitados sentados en las bancas de color blanco. Miro a la persona que estaba caminando a su lado y vio que se trataba de Micah con su clásica barba negra que la vio con una sonrisa.

Adora miró al frente y vio a Catra que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Catra tenía puesto un traje blanco con una camisa roja oscura en su interior con una corbata blanca, tenía una pequeña capa roja en su espalda y se sorprendió ver primera vez a la felina usando algo en sus pies aunque fueran unas simples chanclas blancas. Su cabellos castaño estaba recortado de los lados, sus orejas negras tenía varios anillos de oro y la mascara roja le quedaba muy bien.

A medida que caminaba y veía mejor a la joven felina se alegraba pero eso cambió cuando su mente se lleno de imágenes del sueño de anoche donde vio a una Catra con una sonrisa maligna burlándose de su desgracia mientras que la oscuridad del vacío se comía su cuerpo.

Cuando Adora trató de despejar el sueño de su cabeza se encontró que ya no estaba en la boda sino en la fiesta.

Catra estaba de su lado tomando su mano izquierda mientras que su pulgar frotaba el anillo matrimonial de oro en su dedo anular.

Catra la vio con preocupación "¿Estas bien? Bajo ligeramente sus orejas.

Adora se enterneció ante la imagen y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios de su esposa que acepto con felicidad porque la cola café se enrollo en una de sus piernas. Cuando terminaron el beso Adora automáticamente quería mas y sabía que su esposa tenía los mismo sentimientos que ella ya pudo divisar un ligero bulto dentro de sus pantalones blancos pero tenían que aguantar hasta que se acabara la fiesta. Adora recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la felina y vio la fiesta.

Al fondo vio a Micah y Angella bailando lentamente donde destilaban amor con cada paso que daban, ambos se veían felices. Glimmer estaba junto a Bow y a Sea Hawk haciendo tonterías mientras que Entrapta hablaba con su grabadora y las demás princesas los veían en especial Mermista que estaba apenada por la actitud de su esposo. En otro lado Scorpia hablaba con Lonnie mientras que Rogelio y Kyle estaban perdidos... no quería pensar en lo que estuvieran haciendo. Light Spinner tuvo que irse temprano por una emergencia en Mystacor.

Adora sonrió.

Volteo arriba para ver la pancarta que se supone que tendría que tener su nombre junto el de su esposa pero al momento de leerlo solo tenía un nombre: Mara.

Adora sabía perfectamente quien era Mara pero no sabía del porque ahora ese nombre estaba apareciendo mas seguido pero cada vez que pensaba en una posible explicación se volvía mas inquietante.

El tintineo de una copa la saco de sus pensamientos y vio de nuevo la pancarta que decía ahora "Catra & Adora D'riluth". Miro a Kyle que tenía una cuchara de plata en una de sus manos y una copa de vidrio en otra de sus manos, Kyle se veía desordenado mientras que Rogelio caminaba a una esquina con su ropa igual de desordenado.

"Es hora de hablar de la pareja" Pronunció el joven rubio y entonces Glimmer se acercó a el y se preparo para hablar.

Catra le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta a la rubia.

Cuando Glimmer iba a comenzar hablar de repente Adora ya no estaba en la fiesta sino en una cama matrimonial en su nueva habitación que ahora en adelante iba a compartir con Catra.

Estaba desnuda y sudando.

o-o-o

Se sentía muy caliente y su cuerpo ardía de placer y satisfacción entonces vio como Catra se subía encima de ella relamiéndose los labios con una sexy sonrisa con una sustancia transparente en sus labios. La cara de Adora ardió de vergüenza al enterarse que tuvo un orgasmo en la boca de Catra.

"Niña desesperada" Habla Catra con una voz profunda haciendo que el coño de Adora ardiera por el deseo "Mira que correrte en mi boca" acto seguido chupo sus dedos ante la atenta mirada de la rubia y luego descendió su mano a su pene que estaba completamente erecto de al menos 9 pulgadas de largo fuera de su vaina "Estoy tan dura para ti de nuevo" dio un bombeo.

Adora miró con deseo y su interior se sentía en llamas que si no se apagaba iba a terminar explotando, su garganta de repente se sentía reseca al ver como poco liquido pre seminal salía del pene que Catra bombeaba.

"Se que lo deseas de nuevo en tu boca pero debemos pasar al platillo principal" dijo burlonamente. "Mira que sacarme de la fiesta y luego dejarme follar tu linda boca y garganta en pleno pasillo donde cualquiera podría vernos es ser descarada

Adora gimió al escuchar las burlas de su esposa.

Joder

"No te preocupes" Dijo Catra descendiendo al oído de su esposa y susurro: "Esa noche haré olvidar tu nombre" tuvo el impacto que necesitaba ya que Adora tembló y queriendo sacar mas reacciones como esas prosiguió "Haré que hasta She-Ra no pueda caminar"

o-o-o

El escenario cambió de nuevo y antes de que Adora pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando soltó grito de placer mientras que un orgasmo la golpeaba sin preparación alguna sintiendo como había algo dentro de ella que la golpeaba en varios puntos. Entre la neblina de su mente se dio cuenta que Catra estaba la estaba embistiendo con velocidad.

"AH AH AH AH" Jadeo Adora envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura permitiendo que llegara mas profundo, sus manos sujetaban la espalda bronceada mientras que sus uñas rasgaban la piel de la felina, intento acallar sus gemidos en el hombro de la felina.

Catra gruño en el oído de Adora y con un ultimo golpe en Adora, Catra con fuerza salió de Adora que se quejo por la perdida. La felina siguió bombeando con su puño su miembro hinchado donde segundos después llego al orgasmo y largas cuerdas de semen salieron de su miembro salpicando el estomago y muslos de la princesa.

Adora tomó aire y miro su estomago empapado por el esperma de la felina, creería que ya se había acabado pero se sorprendió al ver que la polla de Catra seguía estando duro.

La magicat soltó otro sonoro gruñido donde su instinto animal dictaba que necesitaba estar de nuevo dentro de su esposa.

tomó las caderas de Adora volteándola boca abajo con su pecho y cara contra la cama y su culo en el aire. Adora soltó un jadeo e iba a decir algo pero soltó un grito de dolor cuando de repente Catra entro en ella de golpe desde atrás, la sensación fue mas intensa cuando la felina pudo llegar hasta el fondo. El dolor se fue y ahora sentía placer.

Catra siguió abriéndose paso en el interior de Adora hasta que la cabeza de su pene llego contra el cuello uterino de la rubia donde al contacto ambas exclamaron un jadeo de satisfacción. La felina movió sus caderas contra el trasero de la rubia que tenía su cabeza contra el colchón ahogando sus gemidos.

La magicat aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas contra el coño de la rubia golpeando con mas fuerza la entrada del útero mientras que se frotaba contra el punto G de las paredes interiores de la mujer que estaba debajo de ella.

"Catra, mas por favor!" exigió la rubia apretando las sabanas de la cama.

Catra sonreía con felicidades al sentirse bien, olió el sudor de Adora y su orejas se aplanaban escuchando como música las reacciones de Adora. El coño caliente de Adora ahorcaban su miembro ¿Quien diría que el sexo sería lo mejor?

Adora estaba babeando sobre las sabanas mientras que la chica de atrás seguía penetrándola con tanta insistencia. Su cuerpo convulsiono por el placer cuando finalmente llego a otros orgasmo apretando el pene como si su vida dependiera.

"Por favor, Catra" dijo entre jadeos "Por favor llena mi vientre de tus crías" sabe que lo que estaba diciendo era por la lujuria pero era como si su cuerpo lo deseara con tanto fervor y deseo.

La sonrisa de Catra se amplió aún mas "Me saliste muy cachonda, princesa" habló "Mira que pedirme llenarte de mis cachorros como una pequeña zorra..." se sentía cansada pero no dejaría que perdiera velocidad ni fuerza.

Era degradante pero para Adora era maravilloso.

Con una embestida Catra golpeo el cuello del útero que cedió un poco permitiendo que la punta de su cabeza pudiera entrar y con otra embestida entro un poco mas al fondo donde cuerdas de semen salieron de su polla llenando el vientre de la rubia.

"SIIIIII" Grito Adora.

Adora recordó que Angella le había advertido que un Magicat en celo era mucho mas potente que un Magicat que no estaba en celo. Se sintió caliente ante la idea al preguntarse como sería una Catra en celo.

Catra finalizo durante segundos después y quedo dentro de la rubia por minutos "Mierda" murmuro con cansancio saliendo de la rubia con su polla flácida, con cuidado volteó a Adora boca arriba y le dio un beso con amor "¿Estas bien?" preguntó Catra "¿Te lastime?" Siguió preguntando.

Adora negó con la cabeza pero de algún modo se sentía vigorizada nuevamente así que miro su espada de poder que estaba a lado de la cama matrimonial que aunque ya no se transformada tan seguido era por emergencia pero por ahora tenía una idea en su cabeza "Tengo una idea..." tomó la espada y se lo mostró a la felina que la vio con curiosidad "Que tal si nos divertimos con She-Ra un rato ¿eh?" Sonrío con lujuria pasando su lengua por el acero de la espada imaginando las pasibilidades.

Esa noche Catra fue la que termino sin poder recordar su nombre.

* * *

Adora esperó despertar al día siguiente a lado de su esposa después de una noche interesante con She-Ra pero cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en la habitación de anoche sino en una mas pequeña pero al parecer seguía siendo el castillo ¿como llegó tan rápido aquí? Miro a su lado con pánico y vio a Catra acostada de su lado liberando un ronroneo constante. La rubia se lleno de ternura y le dio un beso en su frente.

Adora miro al techo y leyó nuevamente 'Mara'. Adora no comprendía que estaba pasando ni del porque aparecía en lugares donde no lo esperaba ¿Fue algún tipo de mensaje? Se estaba volviendo loca pero... ¿si no lo era? Sintió que le faltaba aire de repente y miró a su esposa pero varias imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza donde Catra estaba encima suyo insultándole con una voz distorsionada y arañando su cara mientras que el mundo se acababa.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y las imágenes se esfumaron dejando ver a Catra con una expresión preocupada.

"Adora ¿Estas bien?" preguntó con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

"Lo siento por eso pero a veces tengo pesadillas" dijo tristemente, ya dudaba de todo esto.

"Pase lo que pase...siempre estaré de tu lado" le sonríe levemente tomando su mano "Pero debes estar tranquila o asustaras a nuestros bebes"

Adora la ve con sorpresa porque no sabía de que hablaba pero luego suelta un chillido agudo quedándose perpleja al ver que su vientre estaba lleno con al menos 6 meses de embarazo. No recuerda que el tiempo haya pasado el tiempo tan rápido ya que para ella ayer fue a penas el día de su boda y cuando consumaron su relación. Adora no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Catra intentó tranquilizarla "Hey hey" dio un pequeño masaje en su espalda "Mi amor, dime ¿que soñaste que te tiene tan intranquila en estos meses?"

Adora toma una bocanada tratando de tranquilizarse. Tenía mucho miedo de que todo esto fuera falso.

"Se trata de ti siendo una comandante de la Horda y vi como destruías el universo"

Catra suelta una risa estruendosa llamando la atención de Adora que solo la miro.

"¿Yo? ¿En la Horda?" se burló Catra "Creo que el sexo oral de anoche te volvió loca."

Adora no estaba muy convencida por esto, no le cuadraba del todo. Tenía cierta corazonada que se volvía mas fuerte pero aunque todo fuera mentira quería seguir estando en esa mentira.

Un mundo donde Catra está con ella e iban a tener su propia familia, Micah esta vivo y esta reunido con su familia, Light Spinner nunca fue Shadow Weaver y no maltrataba a Catra sino que la amaba como si fuera su familia, lo mejor de todo es que la Horda ya no existía.

Algo dentro de su vientre de repente se movió sacándola de sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones se borraron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que trataba.

"¡Catra!" Llamo Adora a su esposa con una sonrisa feliz y entonces Catra se inclino contra el vientre hinchado de su esposa y pego su oreja. Catra se concentro hasta que finalmente escucho como sus crías se movían dentro del vientre de la rubia.

"Nuestros niños" dijo la felina.

"Nuestros" repitió.

* * *

Cuando los cachorros dejaron de moverse Adora intento levantarse de su cama pero luego todo el escenario cambio: seguía en la misma habitación pero estaba oscuro donde solo había velas para iluminar.

Adora no comprendía que estaba pasando hasta que un dolor intenso atravesó por todo su cuerpo y entonces soltó un grito de agonía mientras sentía como su vientre era apuñalado constantemente. Miro a su lado y vio a Catra que le sujetaba de su mano, con dolor volteó al otro lado viendo a Bow sujetando su otra manos. Adora iba a preguntar que estaba pasando cuando otra punzada de dolor la golpeo nuevamente gritando mas fuerte.

Catra la estaba animando "Tu puedes cariño" animó a pesar de que Adora estaba destrozando su mano por la fuerza. Adora la miro con furia haciendo que Catra temblara ligeramente pero su cola se erizo por completo.

"TU MALDITA BOLA DE PELOS" Le grito a su esposa que tenía un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos por el apodo "¡TU ME HICISTE EST- AHHHH!" Volvió a gritar.

"¡Veo otra cabeza!" Grito Light Spinner entre las piernas de la princesa "Adora ¡tienes que empujar!" dijo la hechicera mientras que Angella se acercaba con una manta.

"Vamos mi amor" repitió. Lo que Catra no esperaba es que Adora viera con ojos de un intenso color azul como si She-Ra estuviera a punto de salir a rebanarle.

"CUANDO ACABE CON ESTO VERAS COMO MI ESPADA CORTARA TU MALDITO P-"

Fue interrumpida cuando el dolor se fue repentinamente dejando solo el agotamiento tratando de tomar aire. Ya no podía mas. Vio a Catra con 2 pequeños cachorros en sus brazos envueltos en mantas limpias, Angella limpió al cachorro restante con unas toallas y lo envolvió en otra manta.

"Son hermosos, Adora" Susurro la felina con lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad pura viendo a sus pequeños bebes.

Catra y Angella pusieron a los pequeños recién nacidos en los brazos de la rubia que aunque estaba cansada físicamente y mentalmente sentía una gran satisfacción y amor puro al verlos. Soltó varias lagrimas de felicidad al verlos gimotear y moverse con los ojos cerrados.

Un cachorro tenía el pelaje marrón con orejas negras justo como Catra, otro tenía el pelaje rubio con orejas café y el ultimo tenía pelaje café claro con orejas del mismo color.

"Se les irá cayendo el pelo sobrante de su cuerpo durante el año" dijo la felina. Se puso de rodillas y acarició la cabeza de Adora que la vio con una sonrisa débil "Gracias por esto, Adora"

Adora iba a responder pero sucumbió a la oscuridad por el cansancio.

* * *

Adora abrió nuevamente los ojos esperando ver a sus hijos en sus brazos mientras que Catra durmiera de su lado pero cuando los abrió se topo con las hojas verdes de un árbol. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que estaba en bosque porque había muchos arboles pero el castillo no estaba por ningún lado ¿se perdió?.

Mientras se levantaba del suelo se dio cuenta que tenía puesta sus viejas ropas de la horda y no las prendas del castillo como en esos últimos meses. El temor invadió así que empezó a correr buscando un estanque con desesperación mientras que todos esos recuerdos la invadían y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. Encontró un estanque así que se agacho para ver su reflejo donde confirmo lo peor: Todo fue mentira. Un sueño o realidad alternativa donde ya no podría vivirla.

Abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

"AH AH" Tartamudeo y finalmente soltó un gritó de desesperación "¡AHHHHHHHH!" deseando con todas sus fuerzas regresar a la otra realidad donde estaba siendo feliz con su nueva familia. Se miro las manos que no paraban de temblar y se abrazo a si misma liberando un gran sollozo al darse cuenta que solamente sujeto sus bebes por unos minutos.

No era justo.

Las ramas crujieron detrás de ella y volteó para ver a una Catra que caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Adora esperaba la voz burlona de la felina por todo el daño que le causó pero al verla vio una expresión completamente de shock y perplejidad.

Catra cayó de rodillas enfrente de la rubia con la mirada baja e ida "Adora..." murmuro lentamente sin ver a la rubia "¿D-Donde esta tu anillo?¿Donde esta el mió?" Pregunto. Estaba completamente destrozada, eso era evidente.

"Catra..." Susurro Adora su nombre con tristeza mientras veía como la felina trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Era claro que al igual que ella vivió todo eso y se le fue arrebatado de golpe.

"Adora..." repitió lentamente su nombre "¿Donde están..." finalmente miró a la rubia pareciendo completamente agotada. Adora sintió un burbujeo de Ira. "...nuestros bebés?" preguntó y entonces recibió un puñetazo por parte de la princesa. Catra cayó hacia atrás al suelo haciendo que finalmente saliera del shock. Estaba segura que su quijada estaba fractura y luego miró a la rubia.

Adora se puso de pie y miró con furia a la felina "¡TODO ES TU CULPA!" Gritó caminando a Catra que seguía tratando de recuperarse del golpe. No iba a dejar que tuviera un escape "¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?" sin dejar ni un segundo mas se dejo caer al torso de la felina que expulsó el aire de sus pulmones e intento quitar a Adora de encima.

La rubia agarro la camisa de Catra con una mano levantando su pecho y cabeza. Catra trato de decir algo pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando recibió otro puñetazo impactándose contra su nariz que estaba segura que estaba rota.

El cuerpo cayo con un sonido seco al suelo.

La cabeza de Catra palpitaba por el dolor y tenía ya la capacidad defenderse sabe que sino hubiera activado el portal nunca habrían ido a esa realidad alternativa donde tuvieron una buena vida, donde Catra finalmente sintió el calor de una familia y de ser querida. Todo fue su culpa. Todo. Comenzó a llorar pero eso no le importaba a Adora.

"¡TODO!" Repitió Adora con lagrimas en los ojos cerrándolos y lanzo puñetazo tras puñetazo en el rostro de la felina sin importarle que sus nudillos se pusieron morados o se llenaron de sangre. "¡DEVUELVEMELOS!" Grito nuevamente con furia.

Un sonido irreconocible salió debajo de ella.

Adora abrió finalmente los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por la ira. Entonces se horrorizo al ver rostro de su amiga de la infancia que estaba hinchado y cubierto de sangre con partes moradas. Vio las lagrimas de Catra cubriendo sus ojos. Adora miró lentamente sus puños donde estaba morado y lleno de sangre. Sangre que no sabía si era de ella o de Catra.

Catra al igual que ella estaba estaba sufriendo. Se le había dado por primera vez una familia y se le enseño lo que era el amor verdadero para serle cruelmente arrebatado. Es la que mas sufría y aún así le provoco mas dolor.

La princesa escucho como Catra intentaba decir algo pero no sabía si era porque su boca estaba tan destrozada o si su garganta estaba destrozado haciendo que solo salieran sonidos agudos.

"Catra..." lloró de tristeza "L-Lo siento" Tartamudeo dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho sintiendo como la morena temblaba pero no sabía si era porque estaba llorando también de la tristeza que sentía o tenía ahora miedo.

Nunca lo iba a saber y ya nada se podía arreglar.


End file.
